Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of electronic circuit design technology, more particularly, to an AMOLED panel test circuit.
Description of the Related Art
AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode, AMOLED for short) is a currently widely used display light emitting device, with the development of the technology, AMOLED technology matures gradually, and derives a lot of different types, such as AMOLED, Super AMOLED, Super AMOLED Plus, and Super AMOLED Advanced etc.
With the maturity of AMOLED technology, the cost of AMOLED gradually decreases, high efficient test during the testing and productive process becomes particularly important, timely testing and timely solving not only improves the yield of the production, but also saves time and improves the efficiency.
In current AMOLED, panel display test circuit and array substrate test circuit are separated: the array substrate test circuit tests the performance of the substrate before plating OLED, while the panel display test circuit tests the performance of the sub display test circuits after cutting. The array substrate test circuit tests the condition of every data line, while the panel display test circuit tests the same signals (e.g., monochrome red or green), using the way of shorting bar. With the increasing of PPI (pixels per inch), and by the method of rendering, a data line has different colors (like red and green), then the signal of the data line is AC (alternating current) signal, the load of the panel display test circuit can't be too large, otherwise the panel display test circuit can't be driven, however currently, the panel display test circuit needs to pass around the end of the display panel, hence the line impedance is very large, and cause of that, testing AMOLED display panel efficiently and accurately becomes a big problem for those skilled in the art.